


Please don't take my sunshine away

by hitori10



Series: Ereri week 2019 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Military instructor Levi, Pastel Eren Yeager, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Time Travel, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitori10/pseuds/hitori10
Summary: Sweetheart: Hey babe, I'll be home soon ヽ(*´з｀*)ﾉ (read 7:30 p.m. 10/15)Sweetheart: I'm getting a cab right now. I love you lots Lee (read 7:35 p.m. 10/15)Looking at the messages of his sweetheart filled his chest with a pain so immense, Levi almost couldn't take it.





	Please don't take my sunshine away

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Time travel. 
> 
> If you're curious, I listened to this while writing. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1CYmZjbyA8&t=2131s

Please don't take my sunshine away

* * *

_Sweetheart: Hey babe, I'll be home soon _ _ヽ(*´з｀*)ﾉ (read 7:30 p.m. 10/15)_

_Sweetheart: I'm getting a cab right now. I love you lots Lee (read 7:35 p.m. 10/15)_

Looking at the messages of his sweetheart filled his chest with a pain so immense, Levi almost couldn't take it.

Upon arriving to their apartment last night at around 7 o'clock, Levi set to his normal routine while he waited for Eren to come home.

He had offered his fiance a ride home from his cafe, but he declined despite Mikasa and Armin already having headed home. The brunet never minded when he had to take a form of public transportation home.

This wasn't the first time Eren had done this, and Levi was always okay with it.

He had taught the brunet several forms of self defense just in case anything happened.

But nothing could protect any of them from what happened.

Levi had just finished up dinner and noticed he had some messages from Eren that he wasn't able to look at because he was busy cooking.

He covered their meals so they wouldn't get cold and almost called up his fiance when the frantic voices from the news channel caught his attention.

Apparently there had been a horrific accident on the highway.

A drunk driver had been speeding through the streets causing accident after accident.

Levi felt his blood run cold when from the background he could see clear as day the mangled remains of his sweetheart.

How paramedics tried their best to cover the body from the eyes of the public, shouting orders until their throats hurt, passerby begging god to please help those lost souls.

This morning his beloved looked so lovely in his pink sweater, baby blue jean shorts, kitty themed thigh highs, and the radiant smile he always had on his gorgeous face.

Levi was vividly reminded of the messages on his phone, and for once, the normally light device weighed tons in the palm of his hand.

He wasn't quite sure how long he was watching the news, but his eyes never once tore away from the names of the deceased.

_Eren Yeager- 27 years old, pronounced dead._

The male sat motionless for god knows how long, until the familiar warm embrace of his mother snapped him out of the stance he was in.

Looking into the teary eyes of his mother and the straight face his until was struggling to maintain, he couldn't help it.

_He started screaming._

* * *

Days following Eren's death felt hollow.

The sun didn't feel as warm as it normally did, their apartment was too quiet despite his mother, uncle, brother, and sister staying with him, pastel clothing hung in their closet felt frigid with little trace of the familiar scent of his sweetheart, and the bed felt much too big for one person.

Levi was given back his sweetheart's engagement ring two days ago by paramedics who pronounced him dead on the scene.

They offered their condolences, but the looks on their faces clearly said they couldn't understand the world of hurt the man was going through.

Carla, Eren's mother, had stopped by last night and they hugged each other for a long time on the couch, his own mother comforting Grisha, Eren's father.

Kenny, his uncle, took to giving them all his silent comfort and support. It spoke volumes and the man might not have any idea just how much it meant to them all.

Farlan, his brother, had Armin sat beside him, rubbing the other's blonde's back as he cried his heart out.

Isabel, his sister, had Mikasa's head in her lap. The girl had exhausted herself from crying so much.

Hanji and Erwin came over and sat on each side of him, offering their support in this horrific time.

Levi held his sweetheart's engagement ring in his palm, his grey eyes looking down at it.

He had ordered it with an exact design in mind; a pastel pink band, array of jewels which were pastel, and the inside was engraved with the words; _my sweetheart._

The smile that overtook Eren's face was breathtaking to say the least.

His gorgeous green eyes shined brightly with happiness, the whispered yes he got from the brunet when he accepted his proposal rang through his head for several days, still not sure how he ended up with this perfect person by his side.

From his place on the couch, Levi's limbs felt heavy, fatigue clawed at his body due to him not sleeping very much, nausea sat in his stomach, and the broken look on his face made his mother tear up every time she looked at him.

Kuchel more than anyone knew how much Eren meant to her son.

She remembers when she was introduced to the lovely brunet.

Eren had a bright personality, dressed in pastel colors, and made her son smile like no one could before.

Somehow she always knew they would spend their life together.

But all it took was the actions of one person to destroy that image.

Kuchel left her place beside her brother in the kitchen to sit next to her son.

Her baby looked just awful.

Levi was the broken shell of the proud and happy man he used to be.

Staring at his defeated figure, she wasn't sure just how long it would take for him to get better.

It could take months, years, and the possibility of him never getting better gnawed at the back of her head.

Kuchel could only wrap her arms around her son and pray that everything would sort itself out.

* * *

That night Levi laid in his bed, the once warm place now felt frigid.

Eren was no longer beside him, telling him about his day in that sleepy tone of his, ruffled up brunet hair against his pillow, warm arms around his body as he slept, and the security of knowing his love was safe.

Turning on his side, he tried to shut his eyes but that only caused more memories to come pouring in.

The brunet clutching his stomach as he laughed at one of his stories about work, laying out clothes to get ready for work, admiring the engagement ring he only had for a few weeks, talks about getting a puppy, possibly getting a new home together, and the talks of children coming up.

A dirtier part of his mind supplied him with the image of his sweetheart naked, skin flushed, marks running up his neck, covering his chest, hand shaped bruises on his hips, and the white mess of their activities in between his legs.

He shook his head and scolded himself for thinking of those things when his sweetheart was now dead.

_Dead._

_Never to come back._

_No longer part of this world._

_Gone._

_Up in heaven._

_Looking down at you now._

_Saying goodbye much too soon._

Levi brought up his right hand to his chest, his hand clutching onto the fabric tightly, his nails threatening to break the skin had the shirt not been in the way.

Eren had given his life so much meaning and purpose.

Now it felt like a challenge just to take on a new day.

An incredibly selfish part of his mind wished he could also join his beloved.

But he knew such a thing would only cause more pain for those he would have left behind.

Closing his eyes, Levi wished for something, _anything _to give him a chance to save the love of his life.

* * *

"Lee."

"Lee."

"Lee!"

"Wake up! You'll be late for work."

Levi groaned as he slowly began waking up.

His entire body felt heavy, sleep still tugging heavily at him.

Someone stood in front of him and felt his breath being punched out his body.

Eren, his sweetheart, beloved fiance, and the love of his life stood before him.

_Alive._

"What...day is it?"

This most certainly had to be a very vivid dream his mind was so cruelly supplying him.

Eren raised a brow, "It's October 15th babe." A smile made it's way onto his face, "Don't tell me you're so sleepy that you forgot what today is."

He was even dressed in the same clothes that he would die in today.

The pink sweater, baby blue shorts, kitty thigh highs, and the flower crown that would later be destroyed.

Hearing the date made him quickly rise up from his comfy spot in their bed, "Wait, did you just say October 15th?"

"Yeah, I did."

Shoving the covers off from himself, he lurched forward and wrapped his arms around the brunet, bringing him close to his body.

Levi could sob from pure relief at feeling the familiar warmth Eren gave off.

Eren wrapped his own arms around the taller male.

"Please...please don't go to work today."

"Babe, you know I have some important investors coming in today."

"Then please, please, stay at the cafe and let me pick you up."

The pleading tone in his fiance's voice broke Eren's heart.

Sometimes Levi woke up in these moods; from bad nightmares from his days in the military, and from the accident that caused him to be discharged.

"Okay. I'll wait for you."

When Eren left for work, his ride being Mikasa, Levi got dressed with a surge of determination running through his body.

He wasn't sure what caused him to go back to the date in which his fiance was killed, but no matter what, he would save Eren.

That much he swore.

* * *

_7:15 p.m._

Levi cursed under his breath as a sudden increase of traffic caused him to be stuck behind a long line of cars.

His fucking fiance was waiting for him.

_Sweetheart: Hey Lee, I'll be in the cafe cleaning some things up. Feel free to use the key I gave you to come inside._

_Sweetheart: Be waiting! Love you 3_

Hearing the police sirens made his heart stop.

The male knew all too well what was happening, and if he didn't move, nothing would stop Eren from dying.

Unfortunately, police officers stood by every single car in traffic, advising them to stay in their vehicles.

_Sweetheart: I'm all done! I'll be waiting for you to get here! (7:30 p.m.)_

_Sweetheart: Love you lots Lee _ _ヽ(*´з｀*)ﾉ (7:30 p.m.)_

Levi frantically turned on his radio and his heart sank to his stomach.

_"The drunk driver has finally been stopped, unfortunately he crashed into a cafe along the highway. Daily Haven. There is one death in the act of this reckless accident. 27 year old Eren Yeager."_

The male choked on his sobs as the name of his sweetheart was called as one of the many dead this waste of space had killed.

Slamming his fists into the steering wheel, he screamed his lungs out.

_Please, please, give me another chance._

* * *

"I'll pick you up from work today, okay?"

"Okay."

Eren kissed his lover's cheek goodbye as he left for work.

The male wasn't quite sure what happened after he had repeatedly slammed his fists into his steering wheel.

He just knew that he was back in bed that same morning, telling Eren to please be careful and that he'll pick him up today.

Levi couldn't fail this time.

He just couldn't.

* * *

But fate has a cruel way of telling him he'll never succeed.

_Sweetheart: Hey, I'll be waiting at the park near the cafe! (7:30 p.m.)_

_Sweetheart: Love you lots Lee _ _ヽ(*´з｀*)ﾉ (7:30 p.m.)_

Levi stood among the many spectators as they watched paramedics cover the many victims dead bodied up, hoping to spare them the traumatizing images.

Falling to his knees, the man wasn't sure if he could even beat fate anymore.

* * *

_Sweetheart: Hey Lee, I'll be sitting at the bus stop bench. (7:30 p.m)_

_Sweetheart: Love you lots Lee _ _ヽ(*´з｀*)ﾉ (7:30 p.m.)_

Levi was currently being held back by frantic policemen, not wanting him to get too close to the many deceased bodies.

"Please, you don't understand! That's my fiance!"

"Sir please calm down!"

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! My fiance is dead!"

His world went dark before he could escape from their grasp.

* * *

_Sweetheart: Hey Lee, I'll be stopping by the convenience store before we meet up, okay? (7:30 p.m)_

_Sweetheart: Love you lots Lee _ _ヽ(*´з｀*)ﾉ (7:30 p.m.)_

The store was in completed shambles, the stench of burned flesh mixed in with the smoke nearly making him gag.

From what he heard from the firefighters, a fire started in the kitchen and quickly overtook the entire store, trapping the people inside.

No one made it out alive.

There was no drunk driver this time; the man had been stopped several miles back.

But that didn't stop Eren from being killed.

_Please, don't take my sunshine away._

* * *

"I didn't know that the investors would leave so soon. You have great timing Lee."

It was currently seven o'clock and he told his boss and dumbass kids to fuck off around 5 o'clock.

He needed to save his fiance.

They were currently driving on the highway headed home and came to a stop, to let people cross.

Levi kept glancing left and right in case anything happened.

He wouldn't hesitate to throw himself in front of Eren to protect him if something came their way.

"Lee! _Watch out!"_

Levi's head snapped up as he saw a car speeding their way, the people on the cross way trying to run as fast as they could, but some would inevitably die.

It felt like everything happened in slow motion, he unbuckled his seat belt after putting their car in park, and jumped over the center console, shielding his fiance from harm.

He saw Eren's look of absolute horror before a pain he never experienced before met his body.

And the world stopped.

* * *

_October 27th. 3:00 p.m_

Levi groaned as he opened his eyes and was met with an unfamiliar white ceiling.

The smell of cleaning products and sterilized air made him cough a little.

A loud gasp made him turn his head to the right.

There sat his sweetheart, his arm in a cast and a bandage on his face.

_But he was alive._

"Oh god, Lee!"

Eren ran over to the bed and buried his head into his lover's chest, crying his eyes out. "I thought you were dead! They wouldn't tell me anything for a long time!"

Glancing down at his body to see the damage, he was met with an empty space where his left arm used to be.

"You lost an arm too! It was crushed in the accident! God, Lee, I thought I would never see you again!"

His right arm came up, despite screaming in pain, and his hand was placed on the back of his fiance's head, lowering it and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

* * *

"You were asleep for nearly two weeks babe. We all thought the worst had happened."

After Eren had cried himself dry, the nurses were called in and the doctor did a through check up.

He would be staying in the hospital for a while, but he would make a full recovery.

Later talks would be held for a prosthetic arm for him.

"The accident was horrible. The people who were crossing right in front of us...a lot of them died. Somehow, we ended up making it when the paramedics thought for sure we had lost you."

"What did you get?"

"Just a broken arm, bruises and a scratch on my face. The doctors say you saved my life by throwing yourself in front of me."

Levi kissed the top of his fiance's head, "I'm glad you're safe."

"Right back at you."

Some time later, all his friends and family came in as a crying mess.

They were all relieved that he had made it through and would continue living.

But no one was more happy than Levi.

He knows this will sound fucked up, but if those people had to die in order to keep Eren safe, so be it.

As a man who once served in the military and took countless lives, what's a few more?

* * *

End.


End file.
